A Titan in a China Shop
by Lou Buggins
Summary: A fluffy and humorous drabble involving everyone's favorite group of heroes.


Being the watchful guardians of a bustling, crime-ridden city usually required the Titans to visit local businesses they normally would have step foot into. Places like Dan's Fans, Dan's Clam Stand, and Dan's Surf Shop showed the young heroes the variety of small business that made their home in the city, as well as the surprising number of business owners named Dan. Each place their adventures took them to, exposed them to the rich culture of their city. There was a small downside, however, and that downside went by two names Beast Boy and Starfire.

"Okay team, remember we are here to investigate a lead, not shop, so Starfire that means no buying things and Beast Boy that means no touching things." The Titan's fearless leader known as Robin stated whiling giving the two accused Titans a stern glare. Both the alien princess and green changeling nodded their heads solemnly.

Every time the Titans had to enter a local joint, the jubilant female would want to try every product, usually wanting to buy it as part of her "Earthling Culture Collection," while the nosy changeling simply could not control his animal-like curiosity. The two childish young adults were the reason why Robin had to set up a separate account to pay back for all the damages created by the two after each visit to the city.

As the group of friends entered the small shop with the ding of the doorbell, they were instantly greeted with the faces of varies knickknacks and porcelain dolls. The odd antique shop was filled with shelves displaying extremely shiny, interesting, and fragile products. Talk about a bull in a China shop.

Robin spun on his heal, forcing the rest of the group behind him to come to a sudden stop. The tiny and narrow shop was empty besides them and what could easily be assumed was the store owner who sat in the back behind a large and old cash register. The man in the back was quite large and intimating, his scowling face making the gang very uncomfortable. This was the best guess as to why Robin felt the need to whisper to them.

"Listen," he said as he addressed the group like a grade-school class field trip, "I am going up front to speak with the man regarding that lead. Cyborg, I want you to keep an eye on Starfire." The robotic man gave a slight nod and was already following close behind the wondering princess. "Raven you keep an eye on -"

"Beast Boy!" The empath Robin had been speaking to, had her attention on the young man who held his arm out and appeared to be mid-touching a very expensive looking glass bird.

"What, mama? It's a raven, just like you!" The green-colored man said with a genuine smile.

The pale sorceress blushed at her boyfriend's comment, but her sharp gaze never faltered. "Do. Not. Touch." She about growled at him. The young man simply shrugged as he put his arm back down and moved on to look at the next most shiny thing.

Raven turned back to Robin with a quick, "don't worry, I'll watch him," then left to go monitor the curious changeling. When she approached him, he was already eyeing an expensive looking porcelain angel.

"Don't even think about it." She droned.

"Oh, but Rae, you know about half of the animals inside me are begging me to look at it." He said while waggling his fingers mischievously.

The empath blinked at him, but her face remained passive. "Then look with your eyes, not your hands." She deadpanned, causing the shape-shifted to snort in amusement.

"Easier said than done." He commented as his hands fell to his sides. Raven glanced down and noticed his gloved fingers were anxiously drumming against his side. Without warning, the purpled-haired women wrapped her dainty grey hand around his large, covered one.

"Then you'd better hold my hand. You can't do anything stupid if I've got a good grip on you." She said causally as she pulled the surprised and blushing boy down the narrow isle.

She looked over to the back of the store, where Robin appeared to be in an intense conversation with the store owner, so she decided to pass the time by examining the odd little treasures the store had to offer. Once Beast Boy had recovered from his shock, he was able to regain his charm and leaned down to whisper in the sorceress's ear. "Your right Rae, this is a much better idea. Besides, you're my favorite thing to touch." He said in a hushed, but flirtatious voice, but as soon as he noticed his girlfriend's crimson face and matching eyes, he had realized his mistake. "Wait, no that came out wrong!"

"You bet it did." An embarrassed Raven said through clenched teeth.

The frightened changeling waved his free hand in the air. "I just meant that I really like touching you!" He tried to explain. As soon as the words left his mouth, a loud shattering sound could be heard, followed by the clanging sound of glass hitting the floor. Whatever glass object that had been, it was beyond repair now.

The store owner quickly went berserk, screaming all kinds of obscenities as the group of heroes fled the store. Robin shouted a thank you behind them. Lucky for them, Robin had all the information he needed to track down the criminal they were after. Unlucky for them, Beast Boy and Raven were officially banned from entering expensive stores and were assigned laundry duty for the rest of the month. Neither were as bad as the reaction Robin had once he received the bill for an apparently Limited-Edition Baccarat Midnight Elephant (with a value of 37,000 dollars). Thank goodness for that savings account.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This drabble was based off of a prompt on tumblr by oopsprompts. As always, please leave a review! Thank you!**


End file.
